


【南以颜喻/琛南旧事】地下室

by shenbingyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【南以颜喻/琛南旧事】地下室

这幢房子有间地下室，周震南是在一个星期天的早晨发现的，他特意把这件事告诉张颜齐，目的是希望对方能和自己一起去探险。

“多大的人了，还探险？”张颜齐笑话他。

周震南气得翻白眼：“那我自己进去。”

“别去，”张颜齐一把搂住他，“其实……那间地下室里面关着不干净的东西。”他说这话时表情异常严肃，一点也不像骗人。

周震南当真有些怕了，他知道张颜齐从来不会伤害他，更不会拿谎话搪塞他，于是他决定不再去冒险。

但他仍怀揣着好奇心，到底，地下室里有什么呢？

事情在礼拜三下午有了一点转折——张颜齐说要出门一趟，让周震南乖乖在家等他。

虽然周震南也很想出去，但不久前他因为浑身发痒被张颜齐带去医院检查，医生竟然说他对阳光过敏！

至此他只能呆在家里，每天早晚还要抹一遍药膏。

“别去地下室。”临出门时张颜齐不忘提醒他。

“知道啦知道啦～”他托着张颜齐的手肘撒娇，“一定要早点回来哦～”

张颜齐笑了笑，在他额头落下一个吻。

很快屋子里只剩下他一个人，无聊和空虚侵占了他的身体。他一会儿站起来在空地上转圈圈，一会儿又坐下去玩自己的手指头。

大概时间过去得太久，他的意志力逐渐开始动摇，他抬头往地下室的方向看，黑洞洞的阴影像个漩涡，快要把他吸进去。

“就看一眼，应该没事吧。”他这么对自己说。

于是他站起身来，往黑暗处走去。

这时身后传来开门的声音，他吓得飞快跑回原地坐好。

张颜齐拎着一袋食物走进来，冲周震南慵慵懒懒地笑：“今天乖没？”

“嗯。”周震南佯装镇定地点头。

“饿了吧，”张颜齐说着往厨房走去，“马上就开饭。”

很快，食物的香气充盈了整个屋子，周震南爬上餐桌，任张颜齐替他围上嘴兜，然后一勺一勺地喂给他吃。

“还是我自己来吧。”周震南有些不好意思。

“你手不是受伤了嘛。”张颜齐揉揉他细绒绒的短发。

受伤？

他抬起手腕，果然那里有一道狰狞伤疤，可他竟不记得当时怎么受的伤了。

“吃饱了吗？”张颜齐问。

他舔了舔嘴边的油渍，然后点点头。

“那么我也要开吃了。”张颜齐笑着把他扑倒在地板上。

灯光黯了下去，他感到身上一凉，衣物几乎是瞬间被撕裂的，比山更沉重的力量压在他身上，比海更汹涌的波澜灌进他体内，他像是风中摇曳的小船，去向不明、随时溺毙。

他终于哭了出来，泪水和鼻涕混在一起。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”张颜齐停下来亲他的眼睛。

“你可不可以温柔点？”周震南边抽着气，边小声说道。

“要多温柔，嗯？”张颜齐伸手沾上粘腻的浊液，一路划过身下那具白嫩纤细的胴体。

“就像……就像……”周震南脑海里忽然晃过一个模糊的身影，“就像姚琛那样……”他毫无自主意识地脱口而出。

张颜齐的脸色瞬间就变了：“谁？”

周震南吓得脸色发白，寂静中几乎可以听到他牙齿打颤的声音。

是啊，谁？姚琛是谁？

其实他也不清楚。

但那瞬间“姚琛”两个字就莫名其妙从嘴里蹦出去了，之后任他怎么绞尽脑汁也想不起关于这个人的分毫。

“你是我的……你是我的！”张颜齐绞住他的手腕压在头顶，愤怒而疯狂地发起进攻，汗水在皮肤表层叫嚣，燥热从小腹往上涌，周震南像被拆碎的洋娃娃，毫无生气地散乱在地板上，他做好死的打算，但张颜齐却突然停下了，甚至伏在他脖子上哭。

“忘了他吧，行吗？我求求你……明明……你是我的啊……”

黑暗无限放大人的情绪，不用遮掩和躲避，周震南无力地轻拍张颜齐后背，柔声告诉他：“嗯，我是你的，是你的。”

这个夜晚漫长无比，他们一会儿哭一会儿做，天快亮时周震南打了个盹，迷迷糊糊间听到张颜齐在他耳边说：“我去去就回，等我。”

当他终于睡饱了醒来时，已经又是天黑。

由于肚子饿得厉害，他只得起身跑去厨房，从冰箱里拿出烤火腿吃。

吃着吃着他忽然哭了起来，虽然也不知道为什么哭，但委屈的情绪赶也赶不走。

烤火腿吃完后他又坐回原地发呆，细想起来他在家时好像也什么特别的消遣，除了等张颜齐回来，就是睡觉走神。因此他时常一整日都恹恹的，除了前几天发现的地下室能让他有丁点兴奋情绪外——对了，地下室。

周震南环顾四周，又怕又虚地缓缓爬起来。

“就看一眼，很快的。”他对着空气说，又好像是在解释给谁听。

这回很顺利，直到他摸上地下室门把，张颜齐也没有突然出现在他身后。他带着紧张和刺激的情绪往下拉时，却发现门被从里面锁住了。

失望和懊恼涌上心头，他倚着门滑坐下去。

时间在他身上静静流淌，他就那么坐着、坐着，过了好久好久，久到他半边身子都发麻，久到他逐渐闻到自己身上的馊味。

突然，地下室里传来敲门声。

他先是吓了一跳，张颜齐对他说过话仿佛还在耳边萦绕：“地下室里面关着不干净的东西。”

他吓得手脚并用往后退，可是来不及了，来不及了——怪物发出可怕的嘶吼，用利爪一下掏穿了门板！

“啊啊啊！”周震南捂住眼睛。

光从指缝漏进来，一点一点打开他的视线。他还不习惯这么亮堂的世界，举着的手掌半天没能放下去。

“南南？”

有人轻声唤他。

好熟悉……好安心……

他闻到青草的香气，一个温暖的怀抱拥住了他。

“别怕，”那个声音说，“我带你回家。”

“家？”他迷茫地看着来人，“可是张颜齐还没回来呢。”

“放心吧，”那人轻拍他的后背，“他已经被警方逮捕了，现在没有人能伤害到你。”

“你在说什么啊？”他一把推开对方，“逮捕？为什么要逮捕他？他明明是我的……我的……”

我的什么？

他抬起头，强烈的光浪将他掀翻在地，他终于想起来了——

5月19日，那个星期天的下午，他和姚琛约好去看电影，当他独自经过老街巷口时，一双手从黑暗处伸出，将带有迷药的手帕捂上他口鼻，再然后……再然后他就被带到这里。

一开始他想尽办法出逃，但次次失败，后来他就割腕抗议，结果被绑住手脚，吃喝拉撒都不由自主。

最终他在日渐绝望中陷入臆想症。

他以为这幢房子存在神秘的、不可靠近的地下室，殊不知这神秘地下室里，关着的是他自己。

“我们回家。”姚琛将他从地上抱起来。

新鲜的空气和热烈的阳光将他们包围，时隔半个月，周震南终于逃出了地下室。


End file.
